


Heroine

by mechanicalspirit



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, fanart - Fandom
Genre: Digital Art, Fan Art, Fanart, Games, Gen, Painting & Airbrushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicalspirit/pseuds/mechanicalspirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroine

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope posting this image works...I'm not sure I'm doing this right. Ah such a noob. 
> 
> Drew this a while back. I was experimenting with a couple of things.


End file.
